EL CONCURSO DE TORAMARU
by glez-san
Summary: "bienvenidos al concurso de juegos de toramaru" en este concurso podrás presenciar retos, desafíos y competiciones en los cuales estáran participando los integrantes de inazuma japan.
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, bueno, mi segundo fic que subo, haber que tal sale.**

 **este fic se me ocurrió cuando encontré una imagen en google la que utilice de fondo para este fic.**

 **de algunas historias que escribí ( aun no la subo porque las deje a la mitad ^_^U )**

 **me vino la idea de utilizar al más joven de los integrantes de inazuma japan, toramaru : )**

 **al principio no se me ocurría nada, pero después de una larga platica con mi hermanito, se me prendió el foco.**

 **ARVERTENCIAS :**

 **puede producir aburrimiento ( tal vez hasta sirva para dormir )**

 **puede contener faltas de ortografía ( no me hago responsables si es que se quedan ciegos )**

 **inazuma eleven no me pertenece ( algún día lo comprare muajaja ) mientras tanto, le pertenece a leven-5.**

 **LES GUSTAN LOS JUEGOS ?**

Era un día normal para todos los integrantes de inazuma japan, el sol brillaba, el clima era agradable, el cantar de los pájaros se oía en cada rincón, ese día no había escuela y todo estaba en una tranquila paz, simplemente un día perfecto,

hasta que ...

\- Queeeeeee? como que no hay entrenamiento hoy. - decía histérico endo.

\- tranquilo, solo es por hoy, mañana puedes practicar todo lo que quieras. - dijo aki con una amplia sonrisa.

\- pero mañana es mañana, y yo quiero practicar hoy y aparte como dice midorikawa,

" no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy ". - trato de convencerla, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.

\- lo siento endo, pero son ordenes del entrenador kudo. - intervino kido.

\- pero yo, pero yo, pero yo, pero yo ... - endo se quedo como grabadora. - goenji se desespera y le da un balonazo. - auch, p-porque hiciste eso. - endo se toma el estomago.

\- que?, no me miren así, alguien tenía que callarlo.

\- si, pero tenias que darle un balonazo. - defendió fubuki. - ahora que lo pienso, si hoy no hay practica, que hacemos aquí.

\- es cierto, que hacemos aquí. - esta vez contesto kazemaru.

\- cállate niña, que al parecer nadie está aquí por gusto. - dijo para fastidiar fudo

\- que haz dicho calvito.

\- que acaso estas sordo ... niña.

\- ahora si, ya veras como te parto la cara. - kazemaru se lanza contra fudo.

\- kazemaru ! no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir. - Haruna trata de separarlos. - cállate, ni que esta "niña" pudiera hacer gran cosa. - después fudo empujó a Haruna.

\- Hey, no seas aprovechado y déjala en paz. - tachimukai se unió a la pelea.

\- tachimukai ! que es lo que planeas con mi hermana ! - dice mas que histérico kido

\- pe- pero? si la estoy defendiendo.

\- entonces que estas esperando, ayúdala.

ese Pacífico día del que todos disfrutaban, se fue directo a la basura.

todos terminaron por pelearse entre si, hasta el inofensivo shirou fubuki se unió a la pelea.

endo seguía tirado por el balonazo de goenji.

midorikawa discutía con goenji, que su adicción por el helado no era peor que la manía de goenji por dar balonazos.

kido amenazaba a tachimukai y leía las 9685 reglas, condiciones y consecuencias de salir con su querida hermana Haruna.

fudo seguía fastidiando a kazemaru, mientras que kabeyama, kurimatsu y tsunami tomaban a kazemaru de manos y pies para que no cometiera asesinato.

kogure utilizaba como escudo a hijikata, para que fubuki no lo fuera a matar. ( no pregunten que le hizo al " Pacífico " fubuki ).

y los demás solo disfrutaban la escena mientras las managers les repartían palomitas.

\- oigan ... - se escucho casi inaudible ...

\- oigan. - se escucho un poco más fuerte.

\- OIGAN ! - esta vez lo grito.

\- que quieres toramaru. - le gritaron todos.

\- es que tengo una idea ... les gustan los juegos.

\- los juegos? ... que clase de juegos.

\- uno de ... concursos ! - dijo toramaru emocionado.

\- me parece bien, que gran idea toramaru. - fuyuka se unió.

\- pues si incluyes pinguinos me apunto. - sakuma también se unió.

\- yo te ayudo. - propuso megane ( anteojos )

\- pues que estamos empezando, vamos a jugar si o no.

 **\- CON LAS MANAGERS -**

\- esto no va a salir bien ... o si ¿? - comento aki.

\- tu crees, esto con suerte terminara en matanzas. - concluyó natsumi.

\- creo que tienen razón. - finalizó Haruna.

\- hay tampoco exageren, será divertido. - fuyuka lo medito. - hay no ... que he hecho.

 **TORAMARU POV**

todos estaban discutiendo, al principio me dio igual y le reste importancia, pero poco a poco me empezó a fastidiar sus pleitos y gritos, trate de que los demás hicieran algo al respecto, hasta esperaba que las managuers se desesperaran y los detuvieran, pero no fue así, ellas lo que hacían era repartir palomitas a los chicos que no estaban peleando, así que se me ocurrió una idea, porque no jugar, mas bien porque no un concurso, como esos que pasan el la tv.

\- si ! haré un concurso... y aparte, que podría salir mal.

 **\- CON LOS DEMÁS-**

todos estaban armando una carpa de circo ( ni yo se de donde la sacaron )

bueno a excepción de...

\- vamos chicos muevan esas piernas.

\- más rápido, mas rápido, que no asoleamos.

\- estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicas, todos van muy lento. - concuerdo midorikawa.

\- oye midorikawa, no nos estas ayudando ! para empezar porque estamos cargando a las chicas... o mas bien, PORQUE TAMBIEN TE ESTAMOS CARGANDO. - se quejó hiroto gritando.

\- tengo tres muy buenas explicaciones. - comentó Haruna. - en primera, porque no queríamos caminar, en segunda, si estamos haciendo algo, los estamos supervisando y en tercera, por el simple hecho de ser hermosas. - a todos excepto a las manager les sale una gatita estilo anime.

\- bueno, gracias por la explicación, pero aun no nos han dicho porque cargamos A MIDORIKAWA ! - volvió a gritar hiroto y todos asintieron.

\- así tienes razón. - recapacito aki mientras que natsumi lanzaba a midorikawa al suelo.

\- listo, sigan trabajando.

\- vale. - decían todos cansados y con la cabeza gacha.

después todos terminaron, y se metieron para comenzar el concurso.

 **\- EN El JURADO -**

señores y señoras, niños y niñas... a y endo.

\- hoy es un día especial, porque el concurso de juegos de toramaru esta por comenzaaarrrrr. - gritaba anteojos por el micrófono.

\- hoye tampoco exageres, no marques tanto la r. - reprocho toramaru apartando el micrófono.

\- a que te refierrrrreees. - fastidiaba anteojos.

\- ya veras.

y así se siguieron peleando hasta que anunciaron a los jueces.

\- bien, y aquí un aplauso a nuestro primer juez ... endo, el segundo será... pingüino, y por ultimo, nada mas y nada menos que ..." EL SEÑOR OSO ". - presentó anteojos.

\- espera ... " el señor oso " es enserio, ya se que eres el integrante mas pequeño pero todavía juegas con peluches.

\- eeh e-es d-de de ...nonomi ... no es mío... no tienes pruebas. - toramaru se sonrojo y contesto rápido.

\- vaaa-le ¿?

\- bueno, como decía, nuestros primeros concursantes son, el estratega ... " kido " y el goleador de fuego ... goenji.

\- que pasara, quien morirá? ! - anteojos estaba más que inspirado.

\- mo- morirá, claro que no, nadie morirá !

\- hay toramaru, que aburrrrriiido.

\- ya para con la r. -

\- porrrrrsupuesto.

\- volvemos después de este asesina... cortos comerciales.

 **hasta aquí le dejo, la verdad es que quedo muy pero muy cortito, pero bueno, es que tengo pensado hacer un cap para todos los concursantes, así que estaré trabajando en eso, mínimo 3 capítulos más.**

 **preguntas :**

 **¿ anteojos dejara de hablar con la R ?**

 **¿ toramaru asesinara a anteojos ?**

 **¿ cómo actuarán nuestros concursantes ?**

 **¿ les gustó el fic ?**

 **¿ subiré el siguiente capitulo mañana ? ( eso ni yo lo se )**

 **descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo :**

 **" hermanos sobré protectores "**

 **quién ganará, nadie lo sabe ( a quien engaño, todos saben )**

 **bueno, me despido.**

 **BYE**.


	2. Hermanos sobre protectores

**hola a todos, eh aquí el segundo cap, no saben cuanto me emociona subir los capítulos de este fic, es que tengo tantas ideas ( la verdad, no son muchas )**

 **bueno, pues porfin aquí esta, aquí estoy y aqui están, así que los invito a que pasen a leer.**

 **HERMANOS SOBRE PROTECTORES**

bueno, como decía, nuestros primeros concursantes son, el estratega ... " kido " y el goleador de fuego ... goenji.

\- volvemos después de estos cortos comerciales...

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

\- Hey, sabes porque estamos aquí ?. - pregunta goenji mientras se sienta en unos de los muebles.

\- será porque quedamos en ayudar a toramaru con su concurso y aparte no tenemos nada que hacer. - fue la respuesta de kido.

\- no eso ya lo se, pero me refería en que vamos a competir.

\- ni idea, pero no importa en que sea, porque YO seré el que gane. - le contesto kido con una sonrisa triunfadora.

\- eso crees, que acaso no sabes con quien competirás?! porque yo shuuya goenji seré el ganador !

\- no digas cosas sin sentido, obvio que yo ganó.

\- eso YA lo veremos.

CON LOS JUECES

\- a ver ... de que dijeron que se tratará la competición. - preguntó endo.

\- de como estos dos hermanos mayores se pelean por la corona de quien es el hermano más sobre protector. - le contesta el señor oso. ( háganse la idea de que están vivos xD )

\- no, más bien es para presenciar como se sacan la sangre estos dos. - intervino pingüino.

\- h-ha-habrá sangre. - endo se tapa los ojos.

\- no le hagas caso, claro que no habla sangre. - le dice muy confiado el señor oso, pero en realidad pensaba " vete preparando, de seguro hasta va a salpicar "

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- hola, es un gusto tenerlos aquí en este día tan especial... ahora, démosle una bienvenida a nuestro primer concursante... Superman. - empieza a narrar anteojos.

( en el público ) - VAMOS TU PUEDES ! - se oyen aplausos.

\- esperen un momento... Superman ! - grito exaltado kido.

\- dejando esto a un lado, nuestro segundo participante es nada mas y nada menos que ... - se oyen los tambores. - ... Vegeta.

\- vege-que? - repite atónito goenji.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- que alivio ! será una competición de vegetales, ya decía yo que no podía a ver sangre en estos concursos, ya decía yo, ya decía yo... - les repetía endo a sus compañeros.

\- hay niño, el no dijo vegetal, el dijo vegeta. - pingüino estaba arto de que endo fuera tan... endo. - Es OBVIO que va haber sangre, si no porque estaría aquí ... así que vete preparando. - le extiende un paraguas. - no te vallas a manchar - ( quien diría que los pingüinos fueran tan violentos )

\- no le digas eso ! ... aunque, me das uno a mi también ? - pingüino le entrega otro al señor oso.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- miren chicos, les explicare lo que hay que hacer, no antes de presentarlos un poco más.

\- ah, hai ¿? - le contestan ambos no muy seguros mientras tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

\- bueno, en lo que estaba. - toma el micrófono. - en la esquina de la izquierda se encuentra yuuto kido, este hermano mas conocido por su gran participación en todas las citas de su hermana Haruna, se ha hecho famoso por mantener a su queridísima hermana lejos de las manos de cualquier chico... o bien llamado por este " pervertidos o depravados "

\- Aah? hola. - se oyen aplausos.

\- pero nuestro segundo participante no se queda atrás, eh aquí con nosotros en la esquina de la derecha se encuentra shuuya goenji, este es un hermano que a pesar de que su hermanita no cuente con mucha edad, se ha obsesionado con esa pequeña al punto de tener objetos únicos con su imagen sin incluir la sobreprotección y ridiculeces que realiza a diario.

\- bueno, hola, mucho gusto. - se oyen silbidos y algunos aplausos.

\- ya esta bien, que empieza de una vez el concurso. - anteojos se va al jurado.

\- muy bien, les haré pequeñas preguntas, ustedes presionarán el botón rojo que tienen adelante y se les dará la palabra, el que tenga mejor respuesta será el que se lleve los puntos...

primera pregunta... ¿ Un poema que describa a tu hermana ?

\- tiiiiiiiiiiiiii - goenji presiona el botón.

R =

pequeña pero traviesa,

dulce y adorable,

mi pequeña hermanita es

inigualable.

sus grandes ojos marrones,

las trenzas que admiro sin razón,

su lindo vestido rosa

que hace latir mi corazón.

no hablemos de su encanto,

que a tantos niño les llamo la atención,

es por eso princesa,

que estoy a su protección.

\- Aah ? no se que decir ante esto, pero, vayamos con kido.

\- lo hiciste bien goenji, pero yo lo puedo hacer mejor ...

R =

frágil y delicada,

una flor a medio florecer,

que ante tanta belleza,

a todos hace desfallecer.

una chica única,

divertida y original,

para mi,

es alguien muy especial.

a mi querida hermana,

no los dejare acercar,

a quien se la trate de ligar,

no dude en que lo voy asesinar.

\- vale, estos dos están obsesionados ! será difícil escoger un ganador. - anteojos se esconde atrás de los jueces.

 **EN EL JURADO**

\- bien, empezaremos con goenji...

\- "10" - endo levanta un pequeño letrero con el número.

\- "9" - pingüino hace lo mismo.

\- "10" - el señor oso repite la acción.

\- y hay esta ! una calificación casi perfecta. - anteojos sale de su escondite. - bien, ahora vayamos con kido...

\- "10" - otro diez de parte de endo.

\- "10" - un diez del señor oso. - y por ultimo ...

\- "10" - diez del pingüino.

\- esperen, pingüino le dio un diez, pensé que el no daba dieses. - anteojos se impresiona.

\- pues obvio le di un diez, esa amenaza estubo genial ! para cuando la sangre ?

\- prefiero no contestar. - anteojos y los demás se alejan despacio.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- bien, segunda pregunta ... ¿ tienen objetos dedicados a la imagen de su hermana ?

\- que si tengo!? - contestaron ambos emocionados. - tiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - presionaron los dos.

\- al presionar los dos, se trata de un empate, por eso le daremos la preferencia a kido que ganó la ronda anterior ...

R =

por supuesto que tengo, aquí las cosas que cargo a diario :

* mi figura de acción favorita. - les enseña una figura de acción de Haruna.

* un póster de perfil de Haruna. - saca un póster de su mochila.

* mi capa especial. - una capa roja llena de letras que formaban HARUNA.

\- muy interesante, la verdad, estoy comenzando a dudar de que kido sea una persona normal. - todos asienten. - esta bien, sigamos con goenji ...

R =

hay mi "queridísimo" amigo kido, esto no es nada.

en primera, una figura de acción? es enserio.

* mi hermana hecha felpa. - goenji abraza a una muñeca de peluche de yuka.

en segunda, porque tener un póster, si puedes tener una colección de 20 volúmenes de fotos.

* mi álbum favorito de yuka. - goenji enseña al público su álbum.

y en tercera, yo también tengo una.

* mi capa especial. - una capa igual a la de kido pero rosa y con muchos YUKA.

 **EN EL JURADO**

\- no se que decir, pero creo que le doy mi voto a goenji. - endo no dio ningún diez y solo oprimió un botón , para dar a entender que goenji ganaba.

\- en mi opinión, no hubo sangre a si que... pégale, pégale que ese mérito a de ser. - pingüino señaló a goenji.

\- mi opinión es ... que esta ronda la gana goenji, tiene buenos argumentos y respecto a la capa, eso me dio miedo en ambos. - concluyó el señor oso.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- vamos por otra pregunta. - anteojos siguió preguntando el resto.

todo salió un rato después hasta que el concurso termino.

así, quedaron las cosas :

3 - ¿ qué harías en el caso de que su hermana tuviera una cita ?

ganador : kido

4 - ¿ haz amenazado en persona a un chico interesado ?

ganador : goenji

5 - ¿ qué harías por tu hermana ?

ganador : empate

6 - ganador : goenji

7 - ganador : kido

8 - ganador : empate

9 - ganador : kido

10 - ganador : goenji

\- y el ganador es ... ¿¡ EMPATE !?

\- empa-que? - gritaron ambos.

\- bueno, pues, felicitaciones. - los dos se abrazan. - wuacha...wuacha...wuacha. - se susurran al oído.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- QUE !? pero y la sangre, donde quedo la sangre. - pingüino se subió al escenario y se agarro a las piernas de sus participantes.

\- que tiene, al fin resolvieron sus diferencia. - termina de decir el señor oso y sube al escenario por el.

\- sabes que opino, yo, yo. - ¡ PUM ! estalla pingüino.

\- que, que opinas !? - endo se arrodilla en su felpa.

 **EN EL PUBLICO**

\- voy por la aguja. - aki se para.

\- yo por el relleno. - Haruna la sigue.

\- NO ! era tan joven. - gritaba el amante de los pingüinos.

\- no te preocupes sakuma, estará bien, ahora a prepárarte, que eres el siguiente. - natsumi se pone a su lado y lo abraza.

\- espera yo también explotare ! - sakuma se aparta exaltado.

\- no tarado, significa que somos los siguientes en participar. - kazemaru le da un zape.

 **y aquí está, la verdad ya no se me ocurría nada más jeje.**

 **bueno las preguntas :**

 **¿ que se habrán murmurado nuestros participantes ?**

 **¿ pingüino, estará bien ?**

 **¿ cuál será el concurso en el cual participará sakuma y kazemaru ?**

 **¿ les gustó ?**

 **gracias por leer, me despido.**

 **BYE.**


	3. No soy afeminado part 1

**hola a todos, por fin está aquí el siguiente capítulo, la verdad pensaba subirlo antes pero no sabía muy bien como desarrollarlo y aparte mi inspiración se fue a la basura.**

 **también tratare de pensar en ideas para los demás cap, pero mientras mi inspiración esta de viaje, me pueden dar ideas para una competición o personajes que quieran que concursen.**

 **ahora los invito a que pasen a leer.**

¡ NO SOY AFEMINADO !

\- después de una pelea pacífica ( por ahora ), nuestros siguientes concursantes

son : ... - anteojos presentaba tranquilamente.

 **EN UN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO**

\- ay, debo de escapar, debo de escapar, tengo de huir antes de que me atrapen. - gritaba alterado toramaru.

\- toramaru, debes de calmarte. - tobitaka trata de calmarlo. - a ver, que es lo que te sucede.

\- pues, me van a matar. - le contesta de lo más natural.

\- como que te van a matar!? en que te haz metido!?

\- es que hice algo horrible.

\- esta bien, pero quien te va a matar ? - pregunta tobitaka.

\- kazemaru y sakuma , aunque dudo mucho que me hagan daño si me voy.

\- bien, pero porque ?

\- recuerdas que yo planeo las competiciones. - tobitaka asiente. - pues se me ocurrió ... ver quién era el más ... afeminado.

\- QUE HICISTE QUE !? - tobitaka solo lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo. - toramaru, estas muerto.

\- ...

\- ahora corre, corre y no te detengas, hasta que tus pies se desgasten ... cámbiate de nombre, yo te sugiero ... Juanito pancho Sánchez. - le propone tobitaka.

\- no haré eso, ya lo tengo planeado. - le reclama toramaru.

\- bueno, que es lo que planeas ?

\- culparte a ti.

\- ...

\- bueno, espero que no te moleste, ahora si me disculpas. - toramaru se va corriendo.

\- toramaru eres un ... espera, porque tengo que ser yo el culpable? - tobitaka se va tras el.

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

\- kazemaru, de casualidad sabes en que vamos a competir ? - le pregunta sakuma.

\- no, pensé que te lo habían dicho a ti.

\- bueno, aunque, sea lo que sea, no dejare que tu me ganes.

\- si lo que digas, pero tus únicos fans son pingüinos, esa no es competencia. - le contradice kazemaru.

\- cállate, que al menos mis admiradores no me confunden con una chica.

\- repite lo que dijiste, no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz.

\- hay si, kaze se enojo, que hará. - se burla sakuma.

\- no mientas, ni que a ti no te hayan confundido.

\- bueno, eso ya lo veremos, de seguro el concurso no tarda en comenzar, hay podremos ver quien es el mejor ... - ambos se van corriendo al escenario.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- muy bien, a continuación una competición muy esperada, mostraremos más concursantes, entre ellos esta ... sakuma el pingüino humano...

\- HOLA ! no estoy segura en que estoy concursando pero no soy el pingüino humano, si no el " rey de los pingüinos " - se presentaba sakuma muy emocionado mientras subía al escenario.

\- nuestro siguiente concursante es alguien bastante rápido, démosle la bienvenida a el ex atleta kazemaru...

\- Aah ? hola, buenos pues me pueden decir como quieran excepto el ex atleta. - se presentaba kazemaru apenado mientras repetía la misma acción que su compañero.

\- muy bien, ahora a lo que venían, saben en que concursarán ?

\- pues no, esperábamos a que nos digieran. - mostraba lo más obvio sakuma.

\- pues pongan mucha atención. - los dos asienten. - los hemos elegido especialmente a ustedes dos por tener unas caras andróginas, es por eso que este concurso es para ver quien de ustedes dos es más ... como se le dice ... afeminado. - les explicaba anteojos.

3 ...

2 ...

1 ...

\- ¿¡ QUE !? - contestan ambos.

\- a quien se le ocurrió !? - kazemaru estaba hechando humo.

\- Eehh, pues a toramaru, el esta a mando de todo lo que pasa por aquí. - se justificó nervioso.

\- ya, tranquilo kaze, que no vez que aquí podremos ver quien es el mejor ? - dijo sakuma en tono de burla.

\- que acaso tu piensas participar en esto ! ?

\- a lo que yo recuerdo ... tu dijiste " bueno, aunque, sea lo que sea, no dejare que tu me ganes " - le recordaba con una sonrisa triunfante.

\- es-ta bien, pero solo lo haré porque no pienso perder contra alguien como tu. - le contesto no muy seguro kazemaru.

\- bueno, ahora que ya lo han solucionado, podemos seguir!? - anteojos ya se estaba desesperando.

\- hai - contestan ambos.

kazemaru ya no estaba furioso, la verdad le empezaba a agradaba un poco la idea, no era que su hobbit fuera trans vestirse, lo que le agradaba era ver como iba a dejar en ridículo a sakuma al demostrarle quien era el mejor, pero al mismo tiempo se la pensaba. " realmente valdrá la pena hacer esto " o más bien, se lo tenía que demostrar ... en ESTO !

\- todo sea por dejar en ridículo a sakuma.

por otro lado, sakuma no era de esos " gustos " el solo quería ganarle en lo que fuera a kazemaru, por esa razón no había medido sus palabras, en realidad no se percató de lo antes dicho, en su mente solo se repetía una cosa.

\- porque acepte...

 **le e dejado aquí, no es por que no se me a ocurrido nada, al contrario, ya tenía listo el capítulo completo y lo iba a subir anti er, pero al quererlo subir se trababa, así que se me ocurrió subirlo en partes, espero y entiendan**.


	4. No soy afeminado part 2

**CON LOS JUECES**

\- pingüino, ya te encuentras bien ? - endo estaba preocupado.

\- si, porque no estarlo, después de todo solo ... EXPLOTE ! - le contesto sarcástico pingüino.

\- en serio, que alivio, por un momento pensé ... - endo no termino de hablar porque pingüino lo golpeo.

\- oye, no lo golpes, que no vez que le matas las pocas neuronas que tiene. - el señor oso lo sostiene para que no siga golpeando a endo.

\- espera, a que te refieres con pocas neuronas. - endo lo volteo a ver confundido.

\- no, nada endo, solo ... jeje. - se reía nervioso.

\- no pasa nada, por un momento pensé que me estabas llamando tonto o algo por el estilo.

los dos sólo podían pensar " es un tonto "

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- muy bien, ahora le explicare en que consiste el concurso.

\- hai. - contestan ambos.

\- el concurso trata en si de ver quien se ve mejor, como pues ... chica. - los dos solo se limitaron a sonreír demasiado forzado. - será como un concurso de belleza, en si se vestirán o harán lo que salga de estas tarjetas, las cuales serán tomadas al lazar por nuestras señoritas invitadas ... Haruna y aki. - las dos salen de sabe donde, dirigiéndose a donde ellos están.

\- muy bien primera ronda. - Haruna saca un papel.

¿ cómo es tu amor verdadero ? cuenten su historia de hadas - kazemaru presiona el botón.

R =

bueno pues ella es muy linda, simpática, le gusta jugar al fútbol y es buena en ello, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. La conocí en un partido de fútbol, hay descubrí que era buena bailando, fue fácil darme cuenta, pues me incluyo en una técnica llamada " la prima dona "

es de mi estatura y su pelo es en rastas.

sueño con el día en que le de un tierno beso y ella diga ... " acepto " todos van a aplaudir y lanzar serpentinas, yo la cargare y me la llevare en mi caballo blanco y terminaremos con un " felices por siempre "

\- es enserio? kazemaru a estado enamorado, pues yo nunca lo e visto con una chica, la verdad ya estaba pensando que era ... gay. - era lo único que podía pensar sakuma.

\- muy bien, ahora, tu respuesta sakuma ...

R =

mi amor es frío como el hielo, en si, es porque vive en uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo.

le gusta el pescado y deslizarse por la nieve.

siempre esta en mis partidos, o al menos en los entrenamientos...

sueño con ese día en el que tome su mano, fría y húmeda, la que me guiara en un camino hacia nuestro destino ... tendremos hijos y viviremos felices en un castillo mágico de azúcar.

\- QUE !? entonces sakuma esta enamorado de una de las mangers, es que son las únicas que están en ellos entrenamientos, bueno dijo que era fría, o algo así, de quien se puede tratar. - se preguntaba kazemaru en su mente.

... es por eso que mi amor es, para ... todos los pingüinos.

todos al oír eso se dejaron caer.

\- eres un idiota, como pueden ser tu amor verdadero los pingüinos!? - le grita kazemaru.

\- oye, tu no sabes, por ahora es ilegal pero un día kido y yo lograremos casarnos con un pingüino. - le regresaba la acción a kazemaru.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- a estos se les voto un tornillo. - el señor oso solo señaló como ganador a kazemaru por relatar su historia de hadas.

\- pues yo le voy al de parche, este si tiene buenos gustos. - pingüino empezó a silbar y aplaudir.

\- y-yo pienso que ... sakuma gana, su amor es imposible, pero esa historia es muy de hadas, parece niña de 6 años - endo solo señalaba a sakuma.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

bien el ganador de esta ronda es sakuma, ahora la siguiente ronda. - aki saca un papel y lo empieza a leer. - imagina que voy a una fiesta y llevo un vestido blanco con destellos verdes, que zapatos debo de usar ?

piiiiii. - sakuma presiona el botón.

R = bueno pues, unos zapatos ... emmmm

tiiiiii. - sakuma queda fuera.

\- bien, me toca. - suspira kazemaru mientras se acerca al micrófono.

R =

unos tacones blancos con destellos, así podrá hacer juego con el vestido.

todos se quedaron en blanco, quien diría que kazemaru sabia de esas cosas o más bien ... Sigamos.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- bien, gana kazemaru, esto me esta dejando en dudas, enserio estos dos son ... mejor olvídenlo. - el señor oso se callo cuando vio las miradas asesinas que le mandaban sus concursantes.

\- yo digo que gana el emo. - opino pingüino tan amable como siempre.

\- pues mi amigo kazemaru gana esta ronda. - declara endo.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

después de muchas rondas.

\- la ultima. - Haruna saca otro papel. - elige un vestido y póntelo, tienes 1 minuto.

los dos se voltearon a ver, que acaso estaban locas, como rayos pretendían que ellos se iban a poner un vestido, eso haría que su poca masculinidad se fuera a la basura.

a pesar de eso, los dos fueron corriendo a los vestidores, no dejarían su orgullo a un lado, ellos dos querían la victoria.

kazemaru corrió a los vestidores y tomo lo primero que se le cruzo en el camino.

era un cosplay de hatsune miku, no dudo y se cambio rapido, solo le quedaban pocos segundos.

sakuma fue más afortunado, se le ocurrió hacer una técnica mientras corría, solo grito " pinguinos imperiales " y los pequeños pingüinos le fueron a ayudad.

este era un vestido corto negro brillante y unos zapatos de tacón, estaba levemente sonrojado, pero a pesar de eso llego a tiempo.

\- vaya, no pensé que se atreverían hacerlo. - anteojos le baja una gótita por su nuca.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- genial, ya tenemos un ganador. - sonreía pícaramente hacia el escenario.

\- tienes razón, es que parece un ángel. - aplaudía el señor oso.

\- bueno pues, yo no puedo opinar en esto, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho. - endo solo sube los hombros.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- y el ganador es ...

los dos se comían las uñas de los nervios, no importaba que, ellos solo querían presumir que ganaron.

en unos segundos el escenario se iluminó, salió desde el cielo una chica de pelo largo y brillante, este tenía un color dorado y de su espalda salían unas bellas alas. piel vainilla con mejillas sonrojadas y ojos color vino. esta tenía un vestido rojo brillante que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, pero había un problema, en realidad no era ella si no ...

\- ¿¡ APHRODI !? - gritaron los dos al mencionado.

\- BUM, babies ! - este aterrizó en medio del escenario. - a que hacia falta mi presencia aquí. - se dijo glorificándose.

\- pero que haces tu aquí !? - le gritaron estos.

\- quitarles el premio, que no es obvio. - los dos solo lo veían con una cara endemoniada.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- chicos, ya decidimos quien es el ganador, no? - los demás asintieron al señor oso.

 **EN EL PÚBLICO**

\- jajajaja. - se carcajeaban Haruna y aki.

\- oigan, que les pasa a ustedes dos. - natsumi ya quería saber que causaba la risa de sus amigas.

\- ya vez las tarjetas. - ella solo asintió. - pues las cambiamos, realmente no decían eso, nosotras solo inventábamos cualquier cosa y hacíamos como que la leíamos. - se reían a reventar las dos.

en eso llego fuyuka.

\- chicas, les tengo que decir que la siguiente en participar es natsumi.

En eso llegaron un par de " chicas " persiguiendo a " otra "

\- ven acá aphrodi, devuélvenos eso. - sakuma traía una antorcha.

\- no seas cobarde y solucionémoslo. - kazemaru se veía tranquilo pero tenía una lanza por atrás de la espalda.

\- chicos, yo gane justamente, no podríamos hablar como gente civilizada. - el otro reía nervioso sin detenerse.

\- si, claro, porque no ... - sakuma se lanza sobre aphrodi.

\- aphrodi, sólo danos el trofeo y tu persona no sufrirá daños físicos. - kazemaru sonreía como sicopata, por un momento parecía como si el emperador de la oscuridad reviviera.

\- s-se me hace tarde, ahora me retiro, ADIÓS ! - aphrodi saca sus alas celestiales y se va.

\- AFUROOOOOOO ! - gritan los dos.

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

\- apúrate , que no ves que mi querido me esta esperando. - reprochaba una chica peli azul.

\- ya cállate, eres una enfadosa, para la siguiente no te invitare a irte conmigo, aparte, no sabes si ichinose estará ahí. - le protestaba una chica peli salmón.

 **como quedo, si lo se, no me convenció, pero mi excusa es que mi inspiración no funciona recientemente. bueno, si les gustó avísenme y aparte me pueden ayudar con mi falta de inspiración dejando un review, eso me da ánimos o ideas.**

 **mis preguntas :**

 **¿ les gustó que metiera a aphrodi ?**

 **¿ que tal la estrategia de toramaru para culpar a tobitaka ?**

 **¿ en qué participará natsumi ?**

 **¿ adivinaron quien es el amor de kazemaru ?**

 **¿ quienes son las chicas peli azul y peli salmón ? ( creo que es muy obvio )**

 **¿ les gustó ?**

 **bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.**

 **BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos, aquí con otro capítulos, la verdad se me olvidaba que tenía que subirlo o más bien escribirlo, pero fue porque unos proyectos de la escuela se me juntaron :(**

 **bueno pero aquí lo tengo, así que no se quejen, la verdad pienso subir un capitulo cada semana ^w^**

 **ahora los invito a leer.**

MÁS CONCURSANTES

\- muy bien amigos, tenemos que ir a una pausa comercial, nuestro siguiente encuentro será entre tobitaka, toramaru, el jefe del concurso y natsumi ... a no, me informan que se a hecho un cambio y natsumi será sustituida por ... - anteojos narraba al público

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

\- toramaru, por que tengo que participar ? que no te basta con a verme hechando la culpa. - se queja tobitaka.

\- de que te quejas.

\- pues tu eres el encargado del concurso, es obvio que tu vas a ganar y me has puesto a participar solo para ponerme en ridículo. - tobitaka lo mira con desprecio.

\- tranquilo, aparte, tu no vas a ser el único, una invitada sorpresa nos espera. - sonríe y se deja caer en un sillón.

\- espera, no me digas que la que competirá será ...

 **EN AMÉRICA**

\- ichinose ! date prisa y trae las palomitas. - grita domon desde el sofá.

\- cállate domon que ya las traigo. - le reprocha a su amigo.

\- pues tardas demasiado kazuya, si no vienes pondremos la película sin ti. - le grita mark.

\- pues pongan las noticias de mientras, o no se, algún otro canal. - les dice ichinose desde la cocina.

\- si esta bien. - dylan prende el televisor y empieza a cambia de canales. - oye kazuya, esta no es tu novia?

\- quien ?

\- pues la chica peli azul, la que siempre te acosaba y te decía ... darling o algo así.

\- que lika QUE ! - sale ichinose de la cocina y se lanza al sofá aplastando a sus compañeros.

 **EN LA TELEVISIÓN**

\- hola darling ! si me estas viendo, te digo que voy para haya. - lika pone una cara coqueta y lanza un beso.

\- lika, ya te dije que no estas segura de si el esta haya.

\- toko, no seas aburrida. si el no esta, yo me voy directo a América, sirve que me caso con el.

\- chicas, es tiempo de terminar la sesión, será para la próxima, ahora despídanse. - dice un presentador.

\- BYE darling.

\- ichinose, ve huyendo.

\- TOKO ! - grita lika.

 **EN AMÉRICA**

\- domon! compra un boleto de avión ... nos vamos a México! - ichinose se va corriendo y rompe una alcancía de puerquito.

\- si, esta bien, pero lika te puso un GPS.

\- y eso cuando fue!? - le pregunta exaltado.

\- pues veras ...

 **FLASHBACK**

en una de las recámaras se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño durmiendo plácidamente. su compañero de habitación iba por un vaso de agua, cuando se topó con una chica peli azul la cual era una acosadora muy conocida por el, era lika urabe, la muchacha que siempre asfixiaba a su amigo ichinose, sin contar que al conocerlo lo obligo a casarse con ella.

\- lika? pero que haces aquí. - le pregunta domon aun adormilado.

\- voy a su habitación. le daré un regalo a mi darling. - le contesta una emocionada lika.

\- pero el sigue dormido, no esperas mejor hasta mañana.

\- no, es una sorpresa, por eso se lo daré ahora.

\- pero que le puedes dar cuando esta dormido ... - después domon se sonroja. - n-no me digas que tu ... ichinose y tu van ... - cuando domon termina lika se pone como un tomate.

\- CLARO QUE NO ! - le grita lika aun roja por lo antes dicho. - solo le pondré un GPS ! ... uups, no debí haber dicho eso.

\- un GP-que? aunque bueno, por un momento pensé que tu y el ... - después de la nada domon cae al piso noqueado.

\- eres un pervertido ! - lika se va y se mete a su habitación.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ... y eso fue lo que paso. - después mira a todos sus compañeros sonrojados. - porque están rojos?

\- DOMON! eres un pervertido. - todos retroceden.

\- jajajaja. - se ríe domon nervioso.

 **AFUERA DEL CONCURSO**

\- por fin, hemos llegado. - toko va corriendo a la entrada.

\- si, pero espera, debo ir a los camerinos, al parecer quieren que compita en sepa que. - lika se va en dirección opuesta.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- y que vamos hacer aquí ? - les pregunta endo.

\- va a ver un concurso de cocina, que mas, que no ves los ingredientes en la mesa. - pingüino lo ve con fastidio. - en verdad eres un tonto.

\- el no es tonto ... solo es de lento aprendizaje. - le defiende el señor oso.

\- si ! el señor oso tiene razón ! - sonríe endo a pingüino.

\- hay amigo, mejor no le hechas leña al fuego, ya ni se como defenderte.

\- ahh, vale.

 **EN ALGÚN LUGAR**

\- APHRODI ! donde estas ? - grita sakuma.

\- ya te dijimos que solo queremos el trofeo, no es tan difícil. - kazemaru empieza a disparar a todo lo que vuela.

\- no pienso salir, eh ganado justamente. - se oye su voz temblorosa y con eco.

\- si no sales, para cuando te encuentre, te voy a cortar esas alas y después te degollaré con mis manos, has entendido !? - le amenaza sakuma.

\- relájate sakuma, no vayas hacer una locura, solo queremos el trofeo.

en eso pasa un muchacho un poco mayor que ellos y le silba.

\- preciosas, no quieres ir por un helado, yo se lo disparo !

\- esto si, es la GUERRA ! - grita kazemaru con su antes sonrisa psicópata.

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

\- listo, ya llegue !

\- que bueno que viniste lika. - le sonríe toramaru.

\- con que ella será la otra perdedora. - menciona tobitaka.

\- como que perdedora, si yo soy diez veces mejor que ustedes juntos.

\- eso crees tu, pero aquí estoy yo, ya hasta de seguro están gravando mi nombre en el trofeo. - dice orgullo toramaru.

\- pues claro, porque eres un tramposo. - gruñe tobitaka.

\- al menos yo no tarde veinte mil años en aprender como se patea un balón. - le replica toramaru.

\- y eso que tiene que ver con la cocina. - les grita lika

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- ya hemos regresado, démosle la bienvenida a nuestro participantes, en esta competición titulada " cocina o quema "

...

 **como quedo, bueno pues no tan bien, pero quería poner alguna que otra cosa antes de la competición, aparte, no lo escribí hasta último momento porque hice un nuevo fic y me tarde dos días en hacerlo, pero eso no fue por lo que tarde, fue porque el fic que hice se borro y quede depre. eso fue por lo que tarde en subir este cap.**

 **las preguntas.**

 **¿ ichinose se irá a México ? ( es pura coincidencia que yo viva en México :D )**

 **¿ piensan que domon es un mal pensado ? ( basado en una de mis amigas )**

 **¿ kazemaru y sakuma mataran a aphrodi ?**

 **¿ les gustó ?**

 **¿ dejaran un review ?**


	6. Cocinando o quemando

**hola, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, lo iba a subir entre semana pero me enferme**

 **( puras excusas ) pero aquí lo tengo :)**

COCINA O QUEMA

era otro día, el concurso era un éxito, todos querían ver concursar a los chicos, o más bien querían comida gratis, ya que la siguiente competición era la de comida.

\- ... démosle la bienvenida a nuestros participantes ( se oyen aplausos )

\- HOLA ! mi hermoso mundo, yo soy lika, la participante mas hermosa, adorada, fabulosa, inteligente, graciosa ...

\- ... enfadosa, empalagosa, acosadora. - completo tobitaka por lo bajo, pero lika lo alcanzo a oír.

\- como me haz dicho ! - lo difumina con la mirada.

\- bueno, ya cállense, que hartan ! - se queja toramaru. los chicos solo pusieron una cara de molestia. - yo soy el jefe de jefes, el mero mero, el que hace y deshace soy ...

\- YA CÁLLATE TORAMARU !

\- es que no me tienen paciencia ! - dice cantadito toramaru. Los dos solo lo miran raro.

\- ustedes tres, ya ni se como los soportan en sus casas, son unos ! ... olvídenlo, prometí no decir nada inadecuado durante el concurso. - se excuso anteojos.

\- esta bueno, que se supone que debemos de hacer. - dijo tobitaka ya fastidiado.

\- pues a eso iba, deben dejar satisfechos a nuestro jurado, quienes son...

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- porque el señor oso no esta ? - pregunta endo

\- pues, digamos que dijo que este concurso era para santos, me refiere a que dijo que nada puede ser un éxito sin sangre, el punto es que ... fue a matar a alguien, así que me dejo su puesto por hoy. - le contesto tsunami bastante tranquilo como si fuera lo más normal

\- QUE EL QUE ?!

\- ya endo, como si tu nunca hubieras mata ... - tsunami se detiene y le da una sonrisa nerviosa a endo.

\- que decías tsunami ?

\- que si tu nunca habías ... ya endo, deja de hacerme preguntas tontas, ya se que soy genial, estupendo y todo eso, pero, la verdad es que no lo se todo. - le decía tsunami con un tanto de arrogancia.

\- ya, pero ...

\- pero nada capitán, que no ve que ya viene la comida!? - le reprocha kabeyama.

\- KABEYAMA!? pero tu que haces aquí ?

\- hay capitán, obvio soy el remplazo del señor oso.

\- enserio ?

\- pues ...

 **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

era un día oscuro y helado, la brisa era tranquila, refrescante, para especificar, el día de ayer. en la acera se encaminaba un oso de peluche disfrutando su tranquilo paseo nocturno. en frente de el, un chico con capucha negra lo observaba desde unos arbustos, estaba un poco alejado, pero se ayudaba de unos binoculares.

\- que bien, hace tanto que no voy a un ... buffet.

\- jijiji. - se oyó una risa macabra resonar por el parque.

\- quien esta hay !? - preguntó con un aire de miedo.

el señor oso voltio a todos lados, el parque en el cual se paseaba, estaba totalmente vacío, la poca luz que hace poco contenía, se apagaba por cada soplido de aire. trato de correr, correr lo más rápido que podía, lo más rápido que le daban sus pies, en eso momento lograba pensar " kazemaru y fubuki estarían orgullosos de mi " pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por otra risa siniestra parecida a la anterior.

\- te tengo ! - informó el chico mientras dejaba caer el objeto en manos.

un pequeño líquido rojo carmesí se deslizaba por las manos de este, llegando a derramarse por el vacío, manchando cualquier pisca de color de ese tono intenso, era un rojo vivo que quedaba marcado en los ojos de los habitantes de aquel lugar.

\- RAYOS! volví a derramar la pintura de kogure ! - maldecía este mientras se llevaba la lata de pintura vacía.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- aaaaah ? ... m-me dijo que ... no, que no quería morir intoxicado. - se justificó deprisa.

\- aaah? bueno. - le respondieron ambos no muy convencidos.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- bien, primer desafío. - aki saca un papel.

* cocina con un ingrediente sorpresa *

\- fácil, voy primero. - tobitaka se para y camina a una de las respectivas cajas sorpresa. - que salga algo bueno, algo bueno, algo ... Aaahhhh ! esta viva !

al meter la mano saco una langosta la cual se sostenía de su nariz, el pobre tobitaka casi se arranca la nariz por tratar de sacarla.

\- bien, creo que me toca a mi. - toramaru se encaminó nervioso y adentro su mano en una de las cajas. - y es? ... una papa. - suspiro decepcionado al encontrarse con ese ingrediente tan querido.

\- me toca. - lika corrió a la ultima caja, volteándola por si las dudas, se dispuso a ver que era. - un elote?

\- bien, ya que tienen sus ingredientes misteriosos, a su lado derecho se pueden encontrar con más artículos o especies, todo lo que puedan utilizar, aparte de tener más cantidad de su ingrediente misterioso.

así se la pasaron cocinando un buen ratos, media hora para resumir. los tres cocineros se la pasaron batallando entre si, aunque el tiempo era su rival más poderoso, tobitaka tuvo que sufrir heridas por todo su cuerpo, el pobre se tuvo que sumergir en un tanque dé langostas, por otro lado toramaru se corto un poco los dedos, un cuchillo tan filoso como ese no era recomendado para su edad, pero como eran tan genial, solo se corto 3 veces, el como le iba a lika fue un completo misterio, la muy lista se cubrió con una carpa que decía, " peligro, no acercarse "

 **EN MÉXICO**

\- domon, falta mucho, me muero de hambre. - se quejaba un americano de pelo castaño.

\- tranquilo ichinose, adelante hay un restaurante de comida tradicional, supongo que no estará nada mal probar un poco, que dices? - le animaba su amigo.

\- por supuesto, tengo tanta hambre. - corrió el chico emocionado. - " vaya, soné como endo " - pensó ichinose aun entusiasmado.

así los dos amigos se adentraron al local, se sentaron y pidieron unos tacos, ya que era la única comida que conocían.

\- aquí esta su orden. - dijo muy amable una de las meseras del lugar.

\- que bien, se ve bastante bien ! - admiraba ichinose con brillo en los ojos como todo niño pequeño. la mesera al notar eso, puso una cara picara y se dispuso a tenderles una " inocente " bromita.

\- gusta probar nuestra salsa ?

\- claro. - contesto este sin dejar decir una sola palabra a su acompañante.

al no saber nada, ichinose y domon vaciaron toda la botella en su comida.

\- AaaaaAAAAAhhh ! - fue lo ultimo que se oyó de este par.

 **EN EL PÚBLICO**

\- ¡ vamos tobitaka, hazlo por este viejo ! - le gritaba el entrenador hibiki esperanzado de que el chico lograra ganar.

\- ¡ toramaru, tu eres capaz de hacerlos añicos ( pedazos o ... ustedes entienden, o no? ) - hacia el mismo acto una chica mejor conocida como nonomi.

\- hasta creen, ¡ LIKA, SI NO GANAS, QUEDAS CASTIGADA ! - rompía los tímpanos la madre de esta.

\- disculpen, han visto a las chicas, son las siguientes en competir. - les pregunto haruna a las " porristas "

 **y así quedo, lo se es muy corto, pero ... no, no tengo excusas.**

 **ahora, mis preguntas :**

 **¿ notaron o reconocieron la frase que dijo toramaru ? ( les advierto, el chavo del ocho, tampoco me pertenece, solo se me hizo divertido ponerlo )**

 **¿ hice sufrir a tobitaka?**

 **¿ les habrá picado la salsa a nuestros queridos estadounidense xD ?**

 **¿ en que participarán las chicas ? ( pedido de anamari 31 )**

 **revisión ?**

 **bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

 **ADIÓS**


	7. Mi querida

**hola a todos.**

 **y si, mátenme cuando quieran, sin subir un capítulo en 3 semanas, vaya, rompí eso de un capítulo cada semana, pero bueno, solo les digo que ... no, no tengo excusas.**

 **pero aquí lo tengo y estoy pensando en que tal vez el próximo cap sea el ultimo del fic.**

 **creo que ya alargué esto, ahora los invito a que pasen y lean.**

MI QUERIDA ...

 **EN LOS CAMERINOS**

\- esto es injusto, ni siquiera me dejaron ver quien fue el ganador. - se quejó natsumi.- aparte, ellos dijeron que nos invitarían a probar los platillos.

\- cierto, no terminamos de ver la competición, sin contar que aun no nos han dicho en que competiremos. - apoyo fuyuka.

\- si, aunque si yo hubiera participado ya tendría la victoria asegurada. ¿ y tu que opinas al respecto, aki?

\- que tienen mucha razón, pero, creo que ya se quien ganó. - ambas fijaron su mirada en ella. - apuesto a que fue ...

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- ... ¡EN SU CARA! ahora arrodíllense ante la diosa de la victoria.

\- ya entendimos, pero, "diosa de la victoria" , te digo que solo ganaste porque me daba lastima que quedaras muy atrás mío. - le comento toramaru con arrogancia. Mientras que en una esquina se encontraba tobitaka rodeado por un aura oscura, el a ver quedado en ultimo lugar no le ayudo mucho.

\- si claro, como tu digas. - decía lika con burla. - pero, para que no te sientas mal te digo que fuisteis un digno rival.

\- mi "querida" lika, un rival es alguien con tus mismas posibilidades de ganar y aparte te hace competencia. - volvió a decir sin dejar a un lado su arrogancia. - no me confundas con tu rival.

\- tienes razón, "rival" es mucho para ti. - lo mira detenidamente. - te queda mejor la denominación "perdedor"

\- ¿¡QUEEE!?

\- lo que oíste chiquillo

\- ¡por favor cállense! que acaso mi vida no puede ser normal, todo esto parece sacado de un fic de una loca autora adolescente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer aparte de hacerme sufrir! - gritaba tobitaka mientras cascaras de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- ...

\- ...

\- y ... que día tan lindo no? - pregunta el señor oso.

\- Aah? si, claro, un hermoso día. - responde pingüino.

\- te sientes bien?

\- no, ¡YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO! odio admitirlo, pero ese idiota nos hace mucha falta. - lloraba pingüino flotando sus ojos.

\- si, yo también extraño a endo, pero, pronto lo veremos, solo tenemos que esperar, recuerda que el también competirá.

\- ta bueno.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- ... ya que nuestras participantes están preparadas le damos la bienvenida a nuestro invitado sorpresa y protagonista, ¿favorito? ... el capitán endo. - presentaba anteojos.

\- hola, yo soy endo y les recuerdo que no tengo ni idea de porque estoy aquí. - sube endo por los escalones del escenario con su típica sonrisa.

\- bien, dejando a lado a endo, nuestras participantes en esta ronda serán 5 hermosas chicas y en su mayoría managers.

\- enserio, que bien, no seré el único en esta competición que si les recuerdo no me han dicho de que trata. - dijo endo pero anteojos y todo el publico lo ignoraron.

\- la primera concursante fue la primera manager en el equipo, siempre estuvo al lado de endo y a pesar de eso, el no se a dado cuenta de su fuerte amor por el ... ella es aki, la participante numero 1. - aki aparece tras una cortina naranja llenándola de brillos, realmente, la dejaron sepultada en kilos de brillos dejando solo visible sus ojos.

\- la segunda concursante es una manager la cual en un principio estuvo a favor y apunto de cerrar el club de fútbol, el sabor de su comida hará explotar tu paladar, literalmente. A pesar de todo endo a mostrado cierto cariño por ella ... es natsumi la participante numero 2. - igual que aki aparece cuando jalan de una cortina rosa que la llena de rosas, pero estas aun tenían espinas, dejándola estática.

\- nuestra participante numero tres a demostrado como manager un lado maternal a todos nuestros jugadores y después de no lograr recordad en un principio a endo ella hizo lo posible por recordarlo a pesar de volver a vivir su doloroso pasado, ella es fuyuka, nuestra participante numero 3. - ella aparece tras una cortina morada fumigándola con perfume, pero el perfume era tan fuerte que la encontraron desmayada.

\- y nuestra participante numero 4 ... a ya me aburrí, con ustedes toko, quien sólo está aquí para que confiese su amor a tsunami de una vez por todas, también la hicimos participar para provocar celos a las demás participantes, ya que fue la única en darle un beso. - todos tratan de localizar a toko quien esta sepultada en balones tras una cortina azul.

\- una pregunta, quien es la concursante numero 5, porque yo oí que dijo 5 chicas y yo solo veo 4. - se quejó endo.

\- pues íbamos a poner a kazemaru por petición de esas locas fujoshis, pero el se negó rotundamente, aparte no lo hemos podido localizar, al perecer esta en cacería. Por cierto, posiblemente el funeral de aphrodi será mañana, bueno, si es que lo atrapan. - responde anteojos.

\- Ooh, mejor no quiero saber.

\- esta bien, pero esto ya se alargo, ahora primera pregunta endo.

* ¿cómo es tu chica ideal?

R =

no lo se, bueno, no se como llamarla, pero "ella" siempre a estado a mi lado, siempre me motiva a ser mas fuerte, me a ayudado a descubrir nuevas super técnicas, bueno, también me recuerda a mi abuelo.

cuando endo contesto, las tres chicas relacionaron su respuesta con ellas.

aki con estar siempre a su lado, ella realmente le gusta endo, aunque secretamente le sigue gustando ichinose.

fuyuka en descubrir una nueva super técnica. la cita falsa de lika le ayudo a ganar puntos.

natsumi con su visita al equipo de rococo, relacionándolo con el recuerdo de su abuelo.

y toko ... pues, se puso a ver su anime favorito en su tableta.

\- bien, creo que entendí, pero para saber que chica es.

* endo ¿cual es tu color favorito?

R =

creo que es ... mmm, el blanco, pero también me gusta el negro, mmm, pues los dos.

al finalizar su respuesta, las 3 chicas corrieron a los vestuarios a excepción de toko la cual le importaba un pepino ganar.

aki se puso un vestido blanco con un listón negro en su cabello.

natsumi, un vestido negro con destellos, no tenía nada blanco pues no había nada más.

y fuyuka un vestido blanco con un cinturón negro.

\- siguiente pregunta, esta vez espero que contestes con algo que se logre relacionar con las candidatas.

* ¿esta presente la dueña de tu corazón?

R =

por supuesto, nunca sería capaz de ir algún lugar en donde no este ella.

las tres chicas suspiraron soñando despiertas su propia fantasía, mientras tanto, toko se durmió del aburrimiento.

 **DESPUÉS DE MUCHAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME DIO FLOJERA ESCRIBIR.**

las 3 chicas ya sentían la victoria en sus manos, todas relacionaron sus respuestas con ellas. En cambio toko se fue al recibir una llamada de ichinose y domon, al parecer se perdieron y ahora están en un desierto de México, por suerte lika sigue conservando el GPS para rastrear a su darling.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- te apuesto a que la ganadora es fuyuka, esa chica sacrifico mucho por el, aparte aki, parece estar enamorada de alguien más y fuyuka es la única que a tenido una "cita" con el. - reta el señor oso.

\- cuanto quieres perder, yo apuesto a que la ganadora es la de cabello castaño rojizo, se nota que el chico no ganara mucho y ella se ve con dinero. - le sigue pingüino. - "que bien, el nunca investigo que ella será su futura esposa". - pensó pingüino dando por ganada la apuesta.

\- y-yo tam-también puedo apostar? porque yo creo que el capitán no elegirá a ninguna de las concursantes. - tartamudeaba tachimukai quien fue el remplazo de endo.

\- si, como quieres. - respondieron ambos sin tomarle atención.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- entonces, endo.

*¿quien es la chica que tanto te gusta?

R =

pues, fácil, es mi balón, deberían de tomarla más en serio, que acaso no he demostrado mi falta de sentido común e inteligencia hacia el fútbol soccer ¿?

las 3 chicas quedaron en shock, lo ultimo que el público logró presenciar fue endo con tres fuertes golpes en la cabeza.

 **CON LOS JUECES**

\- ¡¿QUE ACASO ESE NIÑO NO TIENE CEREBRO?! - gritó exaltado pingüino.

\- al parecer hemos perdido. - dijo el señor oso resignado mientras sacaba un par de monedas.

\- ¡SI, GANE! - saltaba tachimukai de alegría recibiendo dinero de sus compañeros de equipo que al parecer también habían apostado.

 **y que tal, les gusto? porque para a ver desaparecido tanto tiempo para mi esta bien, pero bueno, todo a su criterio, este cap fue basado a petición de anamari 31**

 **y esta vez no tengo ganas de hacer preguntas, hasta el siguiente cap.**

 **¿reviews? ( única pregunta )**

 **BYE.**


	8. Fin

**hola,**

 **otra tardanza con el capítulo, pero mi justificación es con llegada de las vacaciones, no tengo el suficiente tiempo para ponerme a escribir pero tampoco quiero dejar el fic inconcluso, bueno, pasen a leer.**

¿CONSECUENCIAS?

 **EN EL PUBLICO**

\- *snif* p-pero ...

\- ya cállate. - refunfuño someoka. - ¡si quedamos pobres fue porque apostaste todo nuestro dinero! - el pobre de kogure seguía llorando mientras que someoka lo tomaba por la camisa.

\- no fue mi culpa, quien diría que endo sobrepasaría los niveles de idiotez. - se justificó kogure cambiando su expresión a una sonrisa burlona.

\- eso ya lo tenía previsto, a veces pienso que conforme evoluciona sus técnicas también evoluciona su estupidez. - soltó someoka levantando más alto a kogure.

\- entonces porque apostaste. - se quejó haciéndose el desentendido.

\- ¿¡COMO QUE PORQUE APOSTÉ!? si tu fuiste el que corrió con mi billetera entre manos. - gritó formando una aura asesina.

\- tranquilo, ahora respira hondo y oye lo que tengo que decir ... A CORRER! - gritó soltándose de su agarre.

\- ¡KOGURE maldito ingendro del mal ... REGRESA!

el de aspecto a duende corrió a su salvación más próxima, en otras palabras, haruna.

 **CON LAS CHICAS**

las managers se encontraban tranquilamente platicando entre ellas, la conversación era tranquila y agradable, para su desgracia el tema de conversación fue cambiando, su competición fue una perdida de tiempo, ni siquiera el amor de su "queridísimo" endo era una chica, y por más extraño y tonto que parezca las tres pensaban "que tiene _ella_ que no tenga yo"

las quejas de las chicas no dejaba de cesar, en cambio una de ellas se encontraba callada, era la menor de todas, haruna, lo único a lo que se dedicaba era recargar la mejilla en la palma de su mano en una pose de aburrimiento, este poco después se desvaneció cuando un pequeño de pelos en punta se lanzó sobre ella.

\- ¡HARUNA AYUDA! - la chica solo evito a su amigo dando un paso hacia un lado haciendo que cayera de al piso.

\- ¿ahora que haz hecho? - preguntó seria, eso solo significaba una cosa, no estaba de buen humor.

\- n-nada, tranquila iré a mi siguiente escape. - lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era irse lo más lejos posible, haruna realmente daba miedo cuando estaba de mal humor. - ¡KABEYAMA! - dio un fuerte grito para correr hacia su siguiente escudo.

someoka paso poco después, se detuvo un momento y tomo un profundo respiro para seguir con su persecución.

\- haruna, te encuentras bien, haz estado rara desde hace rato, te pasa algo? - preguntó aki con un aire de preocupación.

\- si, descuida solo son fallos técnicos del programa, nada grave.

\- ¿fallos técnicos? ¿que clase de fallos? - esta vez fue natsumi la que pregunto.

\- sucede que nuestro participantes han tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes por nuestra causa. - río nerviosa a la vez que se acomodaba sus gafas sobre el cabello.

\- ¿como...? - le dio ánimos a continuar la peli morada.

\- pues como ...

 **TRAS LAS REJAS**

\- por favor, te devolveré el dinero en cuanto nos saques. - rogaba un chico de pelo cían claro.

 **\- no te creo, aparte a mi que me importa.** \- se quejaban tras el teléfono.

\- te lo suplico fudo, no quiero dormir en la prisión. Me volveré un delincuente igual que tu y me llamaran el tuerto, comeré lo mismo todo los días, moriré sin poder abrazar a un pingüino y tendré cadenas que me eviten el escape y...

 **\- ¡YA CALLATE SAKUMA!** \- el chico solo aparto un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

\- pero fudo, que acaso no soy tu amigo?

 **\- ¿cuál era la palabra? a si, ¡NO!** \- tras su grito el semi-calvo colgó la llamada.

\- amargado. - musito por ultimo para acomodar el teléfono en su lugar y volver a su celda.

\- y ... ¿te fue bien, nos sacaran pronto? - preguntó su acompañante con entusiasmo.

\- kazemaru, no saldremos de aquí esta noche.

\- eh? no me digas que ese desgraciado se atrevió a dejarnos aquí. Para empezar, ¿como fue que paramos aquí?

\- yo te recuerdo, lo que paso fue ...

 **FLASHBACK**

en un parque cerca del centro de la ciudad estaban tres chicos discutiendo "civilizadamente" el como aclarar sus diferencias.

\- APHRODI ! donde estas ? - gritaba sakuma.

\- ya te dijimos que solo queremos el trofeo, no es tan difícil. - kazemaru empezó a disparar a todo lo que volaba.

\- no pienso salir, eh ganado justamente. - se oyó una voz temblorosa y con eco.

\- si no sales, para cuando te encuentre, te voy a cortar esas alas y después te degollaré con mis manos, has entendido !? - amenazó sakuma.

\- relájate sakuma, no vayas hacer una locura, solo queremos el trofeo.

en eso paso un muchacho un poco mayor que ellos y les silbo.

\- preciosas, no quieren ir por un helado, yo se los disparo !

\- esto si, es la GUERRA ! - grito kazemaru con su antes sonrisa psicópata.

el chico de ojos avellana se lanzó hacia el muchacho tratando de no ocasionarle la muerte pero si mucho daño. Por otro lado, su acompañante se lanzaba contra el semi-dios con intensiones de matarlo o al menos quitarle el trofeo.

a unos metros estaban siendo observados por una patrulla que intervino al poco tiempo. Al llegar con "las chicas" porque aun llevaban el vestido, sacaron sus esposas para comenzar a intervenir, "ellas" ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de huir quedando en una posición muy sospechosa.

\- esto no es lo que parece. - se justificó sakuma sin despegar la vista de la ley.

era muy obvio, sakuma tenía sujetado a aphrodi de ambos brazos y con una pistola a la altura de su garganta. en cambio kazemaru le hacia una llave al sujeto que después quedo inconsciente porque lo dejo caer bruscamente al suelo.

así fuero llevados hasta la celda, siendo confundidos por chicas muy violentas, por otro lado aphrodi y el sujeto fueron llevados al hospital más cercano, no antes de pasar la pequeña mentira de que las alas del semi-dios eran un adorno, las hubieran tachado de "locas" si no lo hubieran hecho.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- ... y eso fue lo que paso.

\- oh! ya me acorde. - el de ojos avellana camino hacia la pequeña ventanilla de aquella celda. - que crees que estén haciendo los demás.

 **EN EL HOSPITAL**

estaba un chico de cabellos largos y dorados esperando a ser atendido, en su espera se encontró con el doctor goenji y este lo llevo a su camilla.

\- abre la puerta. - pase, aquí podrá descansar en lo que verificamos sus resultados. - mostró la camilla con su mano y volvió a la recepción rajándolo aparentemente solo.

el semi-dios se acomodo con sumo cuidado entre las sábanas dando pequeños quejidos por el daño que le regalo su "amigo" o si es que se le puede llamar así.

\- maldito sakuma, ya tendré mi venganza. - refunfuñaba mientras trataba de dormir.

\- no deberías de maldecir a las personas porque luego llegara eso a lo llaman karma. - intervino el paciente de al lado.

\- ¡y usted que va a saber! ...kido? - miro al lado encontrándose con su compañero. El chico de rastas traía vendas alrededor de toda su cabeza y su demás cuerpo enyesado.

\- pues se que yo no eh maldecido al que me hizo esto, ¡verdad goenji!

\- kmammimmtehg. - pronunciaba goenji desesperado. - dsmemmonio. - el de pelos parados se encontraba con su brazo derecho y pierna izquierda enyesada, en la cara tenía vendas que pasaban por su quijada dejándolo sin habla.

\- disculpa, pero que rayos esta diciendo? - preguntó confundidos el ojos tintos.

\- lo que a estado diciendo las 24 Hrs, ¡maldito demonio! y a veces también dice ¡me las pagaras! - explicó kido. - o por cierto, tu también estas algo herido y ... eso es sangre!

\- no te preocupes, viéndolo así no es tan malo, si no fuese porque habían policías cerca ya estaría bajo la tierra con un feliz sakuma bailando en mi tumba.

\- esta bien, solo te digo que estés alerta, sakuma aun puede cobrar venganza, recuérdalo, nunca confíes en los pingüinos.

\- lo recordare. ¿goenji, tu no me darás algún consejo?

\- dsfvvbnnhhgmm.

\- gracias goenji, aunque no se lo que dijiste.

 **EN MÉXICO**

\- domon, ya n-no puedo mas, cr-creo que moriré.

\- re-resiste ichi-nose, aun no puedes morir, por-que yo lo haré pri-mero.

desde hace horas que los dos estaban cruzando el desierto, aun no había señales de vida, pronto solo serían la comida de los buitres.

\- ¡mira! te lo dije, siguen vivos. - un helicóptero aterrizó despacio esparciendo toda la arena que había a su alrededor.

\- están salvados. - sonrío arrogante una chica peli salmón.

\- ¡DARLING! - gritó a todo pulmón la morena para arrodillarse hasta quedar a su altura. - te ves fatal, necesitas hidratarte. - dijo con preocupación.

\- como rayos es que la gente cruza la frontera a pie. - hablo con asombro recuperando sus fuerzas. - por suerte estamos a salvo.

\- si, ni siendo jugadores profesionales pudimos soportar el clima. - afirmó domon.

y también agradesco la botella de agua, pero no hacia falta que te preocuparas lika - agradeció incomodo recordando que la morena pensaba aprovechar la falta de agua para darle un beso.

\- bien, ya que todos nos encontramos a salvo porque no regresamos. - sugirió toko poniendo en marcha al helicóptero

\- ¡HAI! - gritaron todos al unísono.

 **EN EL TRIBUNAL**

\- ya les dije, soy inocente. - decía tobitaka con molestia.

\- claro que no, tu eres el culpable. - contradecía toramaru.

\- ¡SILENCIO, ORDEN POR FAVOR! - gritaba el juez dando golpes al escritorio con su

mazo. - que pase su abogado.

\- si su señoría.

\- entrenador hibiki, no la vaya a estropear esta vez. - le advirtió antes de que llegara.

\- yo digo que mi cliente es ... ¡CULPABLE!

\- ¡¿QUE?! - preguntó tobitaka exaltado.

\- si, en esta hoja de papel dice que el culpable es tobitaka. - señalando la hoja en su mano derecha. - también dice ¡toramaru es el mejor!

\- y quien rayos te dio la hoja.

\- toramaru. - contestó con sencillez.

\- ¡¿y le vas a creer?! para empezar, porque sería mío si se llama "el concurso de toramaru"

\- no se, pero tobitaka, no es bueno hecharle la culpa a los demás. - reprocho el mas pequeño.

\- desgraciado, tu fuiste el que empezó todo. - se quejó tomándolo de su camiseta.

\- claro que no. - rezongó. - tan solo miren mi caritá, yo sería capaz de hacerlo?- preguntó inocente con una sonrisa tierna y brillos en sus ojos.

\- buen punto, caso cerrado, declaró a toramaru como ... INOCENTE! - gritó el juez dando todo por resuelto.

\- ¡esto no puede ser! - decía al borde de la locura, tobitaka fue llevado a su celda por ser la mente maestra de aquel concurso, o en este caso la marioneta de toramaru.

 **EN EL ESCENARIO**

\- ...me quede tan solito, yo solo quería demostrarle mi amor a futbolita.

\- es que como se te ocurre hacer una tontería como esa, a ellas les gustas. - decía ya desesperado pingüino.

\- enserio, yo les gusto, no tenía idea. - dijo endo con brillos en los ojos.

\- pero ahora no creo que te quieran, haz hecho algo horrible. - le comento el señor oso.

endo se encontraba meciéndose en posición fetal de un lado a otro, sus "amigos" por así decirlo le trataban de aconsejar, a pesar de todo nunca se dieron cuenta que después del arresto de tobitaka el lugar fue clausurado dejándolos sin salida.

 **TRAS LAS REJAS**

\- metete hay, gente como tu no merece ni respirar. - exageraba el policía aventándolo al centro de su celda.

\- ya les dije, ¡yo soy inocente! - se justificó tobitaka.

\- ¡dice lo al juez!

\- ya lo hice. - decía entre sollozos.

\- tu también?, ¡bienvenido al club de los corruptos! - festejaba sakuma dandole a entender que ya llevaban tiempo encerrados.

\- sakuma, quien te dijo que el club de llamaría así, yo vote por los oscuros. - se quejó kazemaru con un pequeño puchero.

\- no se preocupen ya vendrán por nosotros. - aviso al par que seguía discutiendo sobre el tema.

\- enserio, el entrenador hibiki pagara nuestra fianza. - decían contentos el par.

\- algo así.

en eso un agujero se dibujo en el piso de la celda dejando ver una escaladora conducida por el entrenador hibiki.

\- lo ven. - dijo entre risas. - que esperan, no van a subir.

 **CON LOS DEMÁS**

todos se encontraban reunidos, desde lisiados hasta fugitivos de la ley, extraterrestre a turistas extraviados, pero el punto es que todos se encontraban hay.

\- fue genial, me divertí mucho, ojalá hubiera competido yo también ganaría por comer mas litros helado de lo que peso jajajaja. - comentaba midorikawa.

\- si, no creo que nadie te pueda ganar en eso. - contestó hiroto con una gótita estilo anime.

\- yo también me la pase genial, mis hermanos se divirtieron mucho. - les contó hijikata quien traía a todos sus hermanitos.

\- lo único que me pregunto es donde están los demás? - preguntó kurimatsu.

\- si, sobre eso jejejeje. - reían nerviosas todas las managers.

en eso llego el entrenador kudo quien estaba en días libres por lo que cancelo los entrenamientos.

\- Aah? h-hola bienvenido. - dijieron dudosos todos.

\- que paso aquí. - preguntó o mas bien ordenó volteando a ver todos los destrozos.

\- papá te lo encargo a ti, esta es la factura de el hospital, la renta de la carpa y de la fianza de todos. - decía entre nerviosa y sorprendida. - a por cierto, también tienes que pagar por el vuelo de toko y los demás.

el entrenador kudo se quedo estupefacto cuando vio la gran suma de cantidad que debería de gastar, como podían armar tanto escándalo por un concurso, lo peor fue que gastaría mas que lo que gasto en sus vacaciones.

FIN.

 **bueno, que les pareció, ya se que no es el final mas glorioso del mundo pero no esta tan mal, y bueno si a alguien le gusto la historia házmelo saber dejando un review, también los invito a pasar a leer mis demás historias :D**

 **BYE.**


End file.
